Dark Razan Lemur
Razan lemurs can not force their gift – visions occur randomly. Months may pass before your lemur rushes to you, eyes full of future knowledge. Lemurs pass their knowledge on directly, giving your mind the information. This ability is stronger in the black lemurs, and indeed their coloring does set them apart. Darkly patterned, it is usually these individuals who rule the tribe, and the leader is always female. Some believe their color is from a certain flower in Raza which boasts a thousand shades of gray. These flowers are extremely potent, and often used in potions to boost the power. Perhaps these lemurs gained their magical powers through eating these flowers. These lemurs possess the power of foresight, an ability that allows them to catch glimpses of the future. Because of this, they were highly sought in battles, to uncover the enemy. These creatures did not take kindly to having their young stolen, and moved deep into the jungle, until their kind was all but lost. Today, however, magi take a different approach, and lemurs are becoming commonplace. They thrive at The Keep, where predators are absent and food is not. They are fond of flowers, leaves, and fruits, all of which are plentiful at the castle. Egg A tiny striped tail has made its way out of this egg. Hatchlng These lemur hatchlings are well known for their curiosity. Agile as they are, there are few places they cannot climb to, making it difficult to keep an eye on them. Despite their high intelligence, they often get themselves into trouble, playing pranks on older creatures or getting stuck in high places. It is best for a magi to leave these lemur hatchlings in the hands of adults of their kind, where they can be constantly watched over. Razan lemurs are very social, and the hatchlings are very playful. In the trees around The Keep they spend their time, leaping from branch to branch and chattering to one another. They tend to sleep more in the day, and are more active in the night. You can usually spot one by their eyes, which glow softly in the dark. They have distinctive yellow or green eyes, quite easy to make out even in the dark. Adult Adult lemurs are as agile as the young, but hold more knowledge. Even outside of their natural habitat, they blend in easily with their surroundings. A large tail and long fingers allow them to make their way through the trees with ease, making it difficult for predators to catch them. Only once they have grown to adulthood do Razan lemurs fully come into their powers. Once given a certain flower from the jungle, they are able to see into the future, providing important information for their magi. In return for their help, they lead happy and full lives out of the reach of predators. It's a common enough sight to see a lemur perched on a magi's shoulder, looking for all the world to be taking the class alongside them. When not furthering their knowledge, lemurs are quite busy looking after hatchlings, who get in no end of trouble. Breeding Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 93 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 5(February 2010) *Released: February 1, 2010 *Sprites: GlassWalker, Niwer *Description: Damien *Origins: This creature is based on a Ring-tailed lemur, a real animal, the most recognized lemur due to its long, black and white ringed tail. Category:2010 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Lemurs